Waiting
by Jeslene
Summary: A sequel to Wait For Me. She looks so familar, but Tsukushi's already gone! Who is she? Chapter Five's up! Reviews please!
1. Who Is She

Waiting  
  
Chapter One  
  
Who Is She?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the cast of HYD!  
  
A/N: Presenting (Drum roll please.) Waiting, the sequel to Wait For Me! (Jeslene bows) Thank you so much for the comments and suggestions for my doubts.  
  
I've decided to write a continuation to this one shot with a brand new plot (Which I've been thinking for ages) and brand new characters! No more Tsukushi. (Ducks from rotten eggs) And yes. Romance is in the air but not with Tsukasa. Bet you people won't bear to cut of his destiny with Tsukushi huh?  
  
I won't reveal who will it be, but I can say that the flower girl would be playing an important part. She now has a name, Nirumi Yukizu! So, now let's get on to the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"A bouquet of." Nitumi smiled. "Forget-me-not!" She shook a finger at Tsukasa accusingly. "You don't think I'll be that forgetful. Domyouji-san?"  
  
Tsukasa scowled at her. "Yes, Auntie Nirumi! You're already that old, need some help?" Nirumi glared at him as she placed the bouquet in his hands forcefully, causing some of the petals to drop.  
  
"You are older then me, Domyouji-ojiisan! I'm only twenty! What about you? Twenty-five!" She retorted. Tsukasa grinned.  
  
It's been a year since he knew her. Tsukasa had always ordered the blooms from her and she will always save a fresh bouquet of the flower for him. Even though sometime he will come late because of his work, Nirumi would wait until he came and collected his flowers, even if it was past business hours.  
  
She was like the younger sister he never had and he was like the older brother she always wanted.  
  
"So," He took the bouquet up gently and walked towards the front door. "Are you coming with me today?"  
  
Nirumi shook her head a little as the chimes attached to the entrance twinkled, indicating that a customer had came in. "Say hi to her for me. I've got work to do!" Tsukasa nodded and went out of the door and towards his usual destination.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun set down the darkening skies, signaling the end of the afternoon. Nirumi stretched and yawned. It had been a tiring day for her. She look up to the wall clock and scowled.  
  
One hour more to the end of the day.  
  
She slumped down onto her chair and closed her eyes, making an attempt to take a small rest when the chimes twinkled again. She immediately stood up and put on her professional smile like she always did.  
  
A childish voice filled the quiet shop, making Nirumi look down. A little girl at the age of seven looked back up at her smilingly.  
  
"Konbawa Onee-chan! Can I have a bouquet of forget-me-not?" There was something familiar within the child's features. Something familiar, or to say someone familiar. She hid her confusion behind her usual cheery mood as she wrapped the girl's request up.  
  
She then handed the girl her blooms and smiled gently at her, which the little girl returned back. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl gave Nirumi some cash to pay for the flowers before replying in a cheerful voice.  
  
"My name is Kirisano Tsukino! Arigato, Onee-chan! Ja ne!"  
  
With that, the girl ran out of the shop, leaving Nirumi to ponder over what she said.  
  
"Kirisano Tsukino?" She sat back on her chair again as she placed one hand over her forehead. "Where had I seen that face before?"  
  
Why was it so familiar?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know it isn't good, but plz review anyway! I really need to know about how I am doing. So, any guess who was hat girl? Sorry for the short chapter. But I'm busy. Sorry! 


	2. It Can't Be!

Waiting  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It Can't Be!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Hana Yori Dango cast except for Nirumi and Tsukino!  
  
A/N: I'm really glad you all liked this story! No, there won't be any romance for Tsukasa, but I'm pairing Nirumi up with someone! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Naïve: Thanks for being the very first reviewer! Glad that you like the story! I kinda spent a lot of time on it, so enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Candy: Was that a cliffy? I didn't realize it until you told me! oO Anywayz, thanks for reviewing! I will keep it up!  
  
Shari: I won't pair Tsukasa up with someone else, I promise. I don't bear to cut off him and Tsukushi! Thanks for reading!  
  
ToinKs: Well well, she's not a small version of Tsukushi, neither is she the reincarnation too! You want to know what? It's for me to know and for you to find out! ^^\  
  
Hori: Well, I'm not going to tell! Thanks for reading!  
  
Chips: Thanks! I'll hate it if I separate them!  
  
Scorpio_girl: Hi girl! Thanks for reading! Anywaez, Tsukasa like forget me not, so ask him loh! ^^v  
  
Kat-gurl: I say. I'm waiting for you to upload your stories too! -taps foot- Come on! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
"My name is Kirisano Tsukino! Arigato, Onee-chan! Ja ne!"  
  
With that, the girl ran out of the shop, leaving Nirumi to ponder over what she said.  
  
"Kirisano Tsukino?" She sat back on her chair again as she placed one hand over her forehead. "Where had I seen that face before?"  
  
Why was it so familiar?  
  
~*~  
  
Tsukasa breathed out a sigh of distress as he overlooked the pile of work he had to review and sign. He looked up when the expensive wall clock above him on the wall chimed the end of the day. Glad for the dismissal, he stood up and packed his things into his black briefcase.  
  
His fellow workers greeted him goodbyes as he walked through the hallway and into his private elevator. As soon as he reached the car park, he dived into his car and drove towards his usual destination.  
  
His car droved to a stop as he got up to buy something to fill his protesting stomach. Upon entering, he called out his order, leaving the whole shop in chaos. Tsukasa scowled impatiently at the lady at the counter and turned away from her to face the glass door of the restaurant. His eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
A little girl in her age of about seven years old walked in the streets, crossing his view as she stroll upon the shops. She then turned and caught his eyes and smiled sweetly.  
  
She reminded him of someone. Someone very important in his life. But the thing was, he couldn't remember.  
  
Without waiting for his order, Tsukasa ran out of the shop and looked around for the girl, but he saw no one except for the usual crowd.  
  
~*~  
  
Nirumi smiled and waved at a old customer. She plastered a smile on her face as she took her orders and wrapped them up skillfully before handing her handiwork to her.  
  
The customer's face merged with concern. "What happened, Nirumi-chan? You look very troubled!" Nirumi smiled gratefully at her as she returned her the exact change for the flowers.  
  
"Daijoubu, Satomi-san! Arigato!" Satomi nodded doubtfully and with a last goodbye, she walked out of the shop.  
  
Nirumi's smiled faded. Satomi was right, she was troubled. She was troubled at what she saw yesterday, the little girl who looked terribly like someone she knew. But she didn't know who.  
  
"Nirumi!" Nirumi jerked away from her thoughts to find Tsukasa waving his hands, trying to catch her distracted attention. "What are you doing?" Nirumi smiled and reached forward for the blooms that Tsukasa wanted.  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
Tsukasa sat down on the couch. "I saw something, or to say someone, that reminded me of a person I remembered. But I couldn't locate. It was a little girl in her age of seven. Brown hair and brown eyes."  
  
Nirumi paled as she dropped the wrapped bouquet onto the marbled floor. "A little girl?"  
  
"Yes." Tsukasa looked curiously at her reaction. Nirumi took a deep breath and turned to look at Tsukasa. "Domyouji-san, a girl at her age of seven came to my shop yesterday and ordered a bouquet of the very same kind you did."  
  
Tsukasa's eyes narrowed. "Forget me not."  
  
"Yes. I believe it's the very same girl you were talking about." Nirumi closed her eyes and bent down to recollect the fallen flowers. "She looked like someone, but I didn't know who, just like the situation you described."  
  
Tsukasa's face filled with unspoken confusion. "Who was she?" He then shook his head to clear the thoughts. "Are you coming with me today?"  
  
Nirumi smiled and nodded. "After I closed my shop, in five minutes time. Here, your flowers."  
  
~*~  
  
Tsukasa knelt down in front of the grave of his beloved wife. "Hello, Tsukushi. How are you today?"  
  
Nirumi smiled as Tsukasa started his usual conversation with Makino Tsukushi. She could still remember the sight she saw that very fateful day. The brown haired girl with her soft brown orbs, embracing Tsukasa. She knew it wasn't an illiusion.  
  
Hold on, brown hair and eyes. It couldn't be.  
  
"Nirumi? Do you want to see Tsukushi?" Tsukasa stood away from the grave and tugged on Nirumi's shoulders. Nirumi nodded a mute reply and went forward.  
  
She knelt down, the same way as Tsukasa did and smiled at the photo. "Hello, Mrs. Domyouji." The eyes of Tsukushi stared back at her smilingly.  
  
Suddenly, everything clicked.  
  
Nirumi stood up quickly and faced Tsukasa. "Doesn't that girl remind you of someone?" Tsukasa frowned. "Someone? Like who-" His sentence was cut off by the sudden realization.  
  
"Tsukushi." Nirumi nodded. "Did you two have a daughter?"  
  
Tsukasa's eyes narrowed. "No, we got married when she was in the hospital, right before she left." Nirumi backed away in shock. "Then who was that girl named Kirisano Tsukino?"  
  
"How would I know? But this is too suspicious."  
  
Nirumi opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"Tsukasa."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: -Lifts an eyebrow- Who was that person? Who is Kirisano Tsukino? -walks away and leave the readers hanging- Review please! 


	3. The Full Truth

Waiting  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Full Truth  
  
A/N: Hi! It's been quite long since I update, right? I apologize for it, since I had been busy with school and my latest fiction, Dreams. I couldn't continue on Memories, since I have this huge writer's block covering my thinking senses, so forgive me! Do visit my weblog, cuz I'll be updating sneak peeks and talking about my fanfictions! You can also leave your comments and ideas there! You can find the website address in my bio!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Thanks:  
  
scorpio_gal: Hi girl! You blur also no choice mah, the last chapter was supposed to be a cliffhanger. Anyway, now you will understand all loh! ^^  
  
CoRal-bLuZ: Yo! Yeah, you're half right. That girl MUST have something to do with Tsukasa, or else what for I put her in? Update your fic ok?  
  
fresh8: You can't wait, so ere it is! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
luna,s: You think it's awesome? *Blink* Actually I think it's crap you know. Tsukushi is dead. Truly. And you'll know that Tsukino's related to Tsukasa. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pink-sox: Erh, next time you say something like that, make sure that there wasn't any Tsukushi fans behind you. ^^  
  
Ruth: Hey Ruth! No, don't die yet, cuz the truth's put! Yeah, it's sad that Tsukushi had to have their marriage in a hospital instead of what they deserved. And it's all my fault! ^^; Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shari: Rui's daughter? Man, aren't you creative! No, it's not Rui's daughter! Read on and you'll know the truth!  
  
Piglet: Make my chapters longer? Erh, I'll try my best, okay? I mean I still have all my other fictions! It's not Rui who called out to Tsukasa, and I'm not going to leave you hanging! So, read on!  
  
Chi: One question at a time please! Haha. Tsukushi died because of a car crash. Read 'Wait For Me' for more information! ^^V ~*~  
  
"Tsukushi." Nirumi nodded. "Did you two have a daughter?"  
  
Tsukasa's eyes narrowed. "No, we got married when she was in the hospital, right before she left." Nirumi backed away in shock. "Then who was that girl named Kirisano Tsukino?"  
  
"How would I know? But this is too suspicious."  
  
Nirumi opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"Tsukasa."  
  
~*~  
  
Nirumi looked as Tsukasa stared at a figure behind her back, his expression turning from utter shock to pure seriousness. Curious as she was, she turned only to be surprised by what she saw.  
  
A beautiful lady stood before Nirumi, stern-looking with her business suit. Her neatly arranged hair only completed the look. After a moment of silence, Tsukasa opened his mouth to form a word that shocked Nirumi.  
  
"Okaasan."  
  
This lady was Domyouji Tsukasa's mother? Looking from a face to another, Nirumi finally convinced herself from the slight similarity on the mother and son's facial features.  
  
The woman nodded at Tsukasa's greeting and stepped forward towards them. "It's been a long time since I visited you, Tsukasa. How have you been?"  
  
The formalities proved that both of them had not been on close terms.  
  
"I'm fine, Okaasan. What bought you here?" Tsukasa's tone was flat and his face showed no soft expressions that Nirumi saw just a few minutes ago. Noticing Nirumi's presence, she looked at her with a mesmerizing glance that took in Nirumi's frame over and again.  
  
Tsukasa immediately stepped in. "She was a close friend of ours, Okaasan." With that, he nudged Nirumi as she jerked up with a start. Bowing down respectfully, she stuttered through her introduction.  
  
"A-ano, watashi wa Yukizu Nirumi desu! Dozo yorushiku naiishimasu!"  
  
With a slight nod as her acknowledgement, she too, took the same steps. But instead of bowing down, she stood straight and tall.  
  
"Domyouji Kaede."  
  
Her introduction marked the end of their conversation as Nirumi stepped back for the mother and son to converse. Kaede walked over to Tsukasa.  
  
Taking a step back instinctively, Tsukasa stood still. Kaede met his gaze evenly and cleared her throat.  
  
"I have something to talk about, Tsukasa. My office tomorrow at noon." With that, Kaede walked back to her ready limousine and zoomed off.  
  
Nirumi almost winced at Tsukasa's expression. His forehead was wrinkled with worry and his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Domyouji-san?"  
  
"She must have something to do with Tsukushi. Or else she would never take messages here personally."  
  
A strong, cold wind blew through the garden as the sunflowers fluttered to the melody of the wind. Nirumi shivered slightly.  
  
"You're going?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
~*~  
  
The well-polished wooden door opened without a creak as a strong voice rang from the interiors.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Tsukasa stepped in and closed the door gently with a small click. Looking back to his object of discussion, Kaede lifted an arm and gestured for Tsukasa to take a seat, which he obediently took.  
  
"I'll go straight to the point." Kaede sat back on her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you had been wondering about some strange things that shoed themselves just a few days ago."  
  
Tsukasa nodded. Kaede gave a thin smile and snapped her fingers as the door swung opened once more to reveal a suited man.  
  
"Madam, Kirisano Tsukino is here." Tsukasa's eyes widened as the brown hair girl bounced in and bowed, before smiling at the both of them. With a wave of Kaede's hand, the man walked out of the room.  
  
Tsukasa stood up. "Explain this." Kaede smirked. "You're getting too impatient, son."  
  
The little girl walked over towards Kaede and hugged her leg as Kaede stood up to face him. "Kirisano Tsukino wasn't her real name, Tsukasa. Her name is Domyouji Tsukino."  
  
Tsukasa took a surprised step back as he took in the small form of Tsukino, who was smiling innocently at Tsukasa.  
  
"But, how? Why?"  
  
"When Makino died, I had taken some of her blood specimens that included her DNA. With the technology now, this was exactly easy. Your DNA had been taken since you're young."  
  
The look on Kaede's face softened. "You had been in so much agony when she died."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, with the help of the right people, we created her using both of your DNAs and found out later that she had Makino Tsukushi's memories."  
  
Tsukasa didn't know to be happy or angry. Tsukino looked at him and smiled, ignoring the expression on his face.  
  
What a big news.  
  
Domyouji Tsukasa had a daughter.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: That was. Crap. Yeah. Crap. I couldn't find any other words for it. But do review to tell me what you think ok? 


	4. Violent Reactions

Waiting  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Violent Reactions  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the HYD characters except for Rui-- *Receives glares from Rui fans* I mean, I do not own any of them.  
  
A/N: *Waves happily* My computer is back to normal! ^^ I'm so happy right now, I could just hug anyone. Anyway, about my latest one-shot, most of you had read it in a chain email. I knew the story from my friend, it was then I received the email, after I posted the one-shot. But it wasn't all the same, so. Am I forgiven?  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi, Rui! Stop trying to sleep!" Soujirou tried to shake the sleepy boy awake and was failing greatly. After all, who could fight with Rui when it came to matters like sleeping? Akira turned away from the new girl he just got to know and smiled charmingly at Soujirou.  
  
"Aw, you should know he would never listen to you!" Soujirou nodded his head. "True, but it was worth a try."  
  
"Both of you never change."  
  
The playboys looked up to see a stylish woman taking a seat at their table. Akira looked on with questions. "Do we know you, lady?"  
  
The woman giggled. "Of course you do. I'm Shigeru!"  
  
The truth dawned onto them as Shigeru, hair slightly longer than a few years ago, laughed out at their reactions. "Why, I've grown so pretty you didn't reconise me at all?"  
  
The three of them chatted animatedly while Rui caught on with his sleep peacefully.  
  
"Shigeru, Mimasaka, Nishikado!"  
  
The three of them looked down.  
  
A little girl smiled back at them.  
  
Shigeru looked at the brown hair girl and kneel down to level her eyes with the girl's. "What is it, imouto-san? How did you know our names?" The little girl giggled.  
  
"Tsukino!"  
  
Tsukino turned as soon as she heard the familiar voice of her father. "Otosan!"  
  
Akira and Soujirou's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.  
  
"Otosan?"  
  
Shigeru looked equally shocked.  
  
"Tsukasa?"  
  
Tsukasa rushed over to the girl and carried her into his arms. Turning towards his friends, with a now awake Rui, and smiled.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
~*~  
  
"You mean, she had Makino's memories?" Tsukasa shrugged at the question and sat back onto the expensively decorated chair. He had said it out, and their reactions were the very same he had imagined.  
  
Tsukino looked up from her unfinished sundae long enough to throw them a brilliant smile. Soujirou gazed at the little girl suspiciously.  
  
"Can I test you?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Tsukino pointed at Akira. "You have a pair of twin sisters, a very cute mother and you like old women!" Akira pointed at himself as the sentence registered itself into his mind.  
  
"Hey! That's not old! They're MATURE!"  
  
Tsukino grinned as Tsukasa reached out to wipe her cream stained face with a napkin. "Nishikado, Sara, Yuuki-chan!"  
  
Nishikado Soujirou immediately face-faulted at the mention of the girls' names. Finally shifting her finger towards Hanazawa Rui, she smirked.  
  
"Hanazawa Rui. Other people's affairs, are none of my concern!"  
  
Rui just stared.  
  
Soujirou sighed. "I guess you really had the memories, Makino." The little girl shook her spoon. "I'm not Makino! My name is Domyouji Tsukino!"  
  
Tsukasa glared at her. "And you're nothing but a troublesome brat!" Tsukino looked up at him innocent and almost as soon, she hit Tsukasa's head as hard as a little girl could.  
  
"Baka Tsukasa!"  
  
Akira whistled lowly at the action. "The Tsukushi whack is back."  
  
Shigeru smiled. "So now you're a daddy!" Tsukasa placed Tsukino back onto her seat and started to ponder over Shigeru's words.  
  
"So is she Tsukushi or Tsukino?"  
  
"I'm Tsukino!"  
  
"But you had her memories!"  
  
"I'm still Tsukino!"  
  
The rest of the company exchanged knowing glances as the duo continue to fight over small and trivial matters.  
  
Maybe Tsukushi was back after all.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know, it's crap. I didn't know what I was writing at all. I'm feeling so tired. So, cheer me up with a few reviews, okay? *Beam* 


	5. Babysitting?

Waiting  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Erh. Babysitting?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the cast of HYD~!  
  
A/N: Hi! A long time since I updated huh? But I did, so am I forgiven? I just finished writing a new chapter for my fiction in winglin, Dreams, and then I immediately started on this. It's ten in the night right now. I'm so tired.  
  
~*~  
  
"I am NOT doing this for you Tsukasa!"  
  
Tsukasa shot Soujirou a look. "Come on, you're my friend! I have to work you know?"  
  
Soujirou scowled. "I have to work too!"  
  
"Chasing girls are NOT work, Soujirou. Therefore, she is now in your capable hands. Ja."  
  
"Tsukasa!"  
  
But the man had already got into his car and zoomed away. Soujirou sighed and looked down to his feet. Tsukino smiled brightly up at him.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me now, Nishikado-jiichan!"  
  
"I'm not your Ojiichan! I'm so young and yet you called me grandpa?"  
  
Tsukino gave him her ultimate innocent eyes, each gleaming with playfulness. "You're twenty-seven this year, ne?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That makes you Ojiichan!"  
  
"Nishikado-niichan is much better, okay?"  
  
"Ojiichan!"  
  
Soujirou sighed. This little girl was driving him crazy. Damn that Tsukasa. Flipping on his cellphone, he dialed Rui and Akira's number.  
  
~*~  
  
The Nishikado residence was normally as peaceful as a falling leaf, touching the water in the pond gently. But it seems like the house was out of its normal atmosphere today.  
  
"EH?" Akira's eyes widened considerably as he pointed at Tsukino, then back at himself. The quiet house seemed to shake at his sudden exclaimations.  
  
"Me? BABYSIT? Are you out of your mind, Soujirou? How could you just tear me away from my work to help you baby sit this mini Tsukushi?"  
  
Soujirou slumped back on his armchair and smiled. "We're friends, that's why."  
  
Akira groaned. "But-" He pointed at himself and back at Tsukino again. "A guy does not babysit!"  
  
Soujirou lifted a delicate eyebrow and gestured towards the floor. "Who says so?"  
  
Akira looked at the direction his friend was pointing and stood there, speechless.  
  
Rui was sitting on the carpeted floor and playing a toy truck with Tsukino.  
  
~*~  
  
"I want milk!" Soujirou and Akira looked at each other helplessly while Rui fell asleep on the comfy couch in the living room. The two big guys are experts when it comes to girls and work. But they are useless while facing a crying little girl.  
  
Soujirou knelt down to level himself with the sobbing Tsukino. "We don't have milk here, Tsukino-chan. Why don't you just settle with water?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Akira quipped helpfully. "Erh, canned drinks?"  
  
"I want milk!"  
  
Soujirou scratched his head, unable to think of any other things. "How about some 1988 produced red wine?" Akira eyed Soujirou with a sweat drop hanging on his forehead.  
  
"She's a kid, Soujirou. Don't do it unless you want to kill yourself with Tsukasa's fists."  
  
"Erh, right." A light bulb clicked on above the man's head. "I know!"  
  
A few minutes later, Tsukino could be seen coughing violently on the bitter Japanese tea Soujirou fed her.  
  
"Told you that you should put some condensed milk in it."  
  
"Shut up, Rui!"  
  
~*~  
  
Soujirou leaned back on the sofa, fully worked out and restless, a successful product of Tsukino's unstoppable demands.  
  
Tsukino climbed up towards him as Soujirou, who noticed her efforts, carried her up onto his lap. "What do you want now?" Tsukino smiled angelically, her innocent eyes turned serious suddenly.  
  
"Soujirou, how's Yuuki and Sara?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Soujirou sighed, remembering the fact that Tsukino had Tsukushi's memories. "I'm still stuck in between. I didn't know who I really do love."  
  
"It seems like yesterday when Sara walked away from my life and Yuuki came in, right before Sara came back again."  
  
His heart panged with a sudden rush of emotions. He wanted so much to accept Yuuki, but he couldn't forget Sara. If he really did accept Yuuki, he would be lying to her and to himself.  
  
Two small arms wrapped around his head as they pulled them towards her little body.  
  
"It's all right, Oniichan!"  
  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Seems like Soujirou's happy with Tsukino. Hm. Actually, I think this chapter is kinda crappy you know. Can someone cheer me up? I'm so tired! 


	6. Can't Be Me

Waiting  
  
Chapter 6  
  
No Way Am I Taking Her  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters other then Tsukino!  
  
A/N: Hey guys! It's a long time since I've updated? Well, I'm getting ready for my exams right now, so this is going to be the last chapter until I finished my exams!  
  
~*~  
  
The two big boys looked at each other and shook their heads. Sighing, Tsukasa looked down at Tsukino and ruffled her hair gently, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Well, Tsukino, since those two flirts don't want to take you in for today, guess you'll have to stay with me in the office!" Tsukino pouted cutely.  
  
"Nishikado-oniichan! Don't you like Tsukino-chan anymore?" Soujirou looked at Akira and Tsukasa helplessly when Tsukino started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"NO! I mean, erm, Oniichan needs to work today too!" Akira coughed suggestively. "You mean, oniichan needs to go chase some chicks tonight."  
  
"Yeah! Akira's totally-" Soujirou nodded unconsciously when woke up instantly when he spotted Tsukasa's eyes glaring dangerously at him.  
  
"I mean I had to meet female customers today for work and work only!"  
  
"I've got an idea." Everyone turned to look at Akira. Tsukasa's eyes narrowed. "It better be a good one." Akira gave them a smirk and jerked his head towards the couch.  
  
"There, a perfect person for babysitting."  
  
All heads turned at where he was indicating to.  
  
Hanzawa Rui was snoring slightly and currently embracing Tsukino's doreamon toy.  
  
Soujirou looked totally amused. "Are you sure he would be good enough?"  
  
"I guessed."  
  
"Should we wake him up?"  
  
"Nah, just let him sleep. Ne, Tsukino, otosan would be coming for you tonight. Stay with Rui, okay?"  
  
"Hai~!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rui snuggled towards the warmth of the blankets and sighed blissfully. Nothing is better then a good sleep, warm comforter, cool wind.  
  
.And someone tickling your legs?  
  
Opening one eye, he tried to make out the outlines of the objects he saw. Unable to concentrate with a sleepy mind, he tossed and went back to his dreamland.  
  
"Rui-niichan! Don't sleep anymore! Get up!"  
  
What's with the childish voice? Since when did his maids dare to address him in such an informal way?  
  
He groaned and covered his face with a cushion.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hanazawa Rui! Get up!"  
  
He didn't know why he immediately got up, but the tone of commanding was too familiar. Rui sat on the couch for a moment and allowed his brain to wake up a little.  
  
Something pulled at his pants.  
  
He looked down.  
  
Tsukino grinned up at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ne, Rui-niichan! What do you do for fun?"  
  
"Sleep." Tsukino crinkled her nose in disgust. "Sleep isn't fun!" Rui yawned and tried his best to focus his attention at the little girl.  
  
"When you grow older, you'll get my idea."  
  
"Then what do you do as a hobby?"  
  
"Sleep." Whining, Tsukino glared up at the tall man in front of her. "That's not a hobby too!"  
  
"When you grow older, you'll get my idea." Rubbing his eyes was his only option to stay awake and entertain the little princess.  
  
"Fine~! Then what do you do at work?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"WHAT? You sleep at work? Wouldn't your company just crush down and go ka- boom?" Tsukino used her small hands to enhance her words by gesturing a huge circle with a expectant look on her childish face.  
  
"When you grow older-"  
  
"I'll get the idea. That's soooooooooo lame, oniichan!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ne, oniichan, read me a story!" It was bedtime, and Rui was glad that he finally could return to his comfy bed and sleep. But the happiness was only short when the little girl managed to ask him to do something he never had done before.  
  
"What story?"  
  
"How about tell me about you?"  
  
He sat down beside her bed and stared outside the window.  
  
"All right, but promise to sleep after that."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
He took a deep breath and recollected his memories.  
  
"I had been a very silly person, to fall in love with someone who I thought had loved me back. I was wrong." His heart arched as Shizuka's face flashed in his mind.  
  
"She took my heart with her, and I thought I would never get to know anyone else who could touch my heart. But she appeared."  
  
"A girl, so strong, so beautiful in her own ways."  
  
"But she loved my friend. Guess that it's just my destiny not to be able to stay by her side."  
  
"All is enough for me, as long as she smiles. That would be my greatest happiness, when she's happy."  
  
Rui felt his eyes close to rest themselves. He didn't realize that he had already fallen into the comfort of the sleep angel.  
  
~*~  
  
Tsukino sat up and took a blanket and covered the sleeping man in front of her.  
  
"Arigato, for being there and supporting Okaasan's decision, Hanazawa Rui."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm done! Another insane product of Jeslene! Haha! Anyone could give me some support? 


End file.
